Just Go With It !
by troutymouths
Summary: Based on the movie Just Go With it ! AU. Read and Review : Rick and Kate fake dates. I suck at summarys. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the movie Just Go With it – Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston ! :D This story is very AU.

Changes :

Alexis is Beckett's daughter instead of Castle's. She's 14 instead of 18.

Beckett also has a son called Jacob. He's 10,

Castle has this odd way of picking up girls so he could get laid, with a wedding ring. And he's an author, but he's just not that famous, and he still loves doing bimbos. He's not THAT in love with Kate yet.

If confused : watch the movie ! It's totally worth watching.

Enough with the Drabble !  
Disclaimer : Not mine, yadayadaayada.

* * *

"Lexie ! Jake ! Come here right now, and grab your lunches before you miss the school bus like last week ! KIDS ! " Kate screamed from the kitchen.

Jacob Tyler Beckett strutted into the kitchen to greet his mother with a kiss on her cheek. He always knew how to make her not mad, even though she obviously was.

"Morning Momma ! Did you have a good night's sleep ?" He smiled wildly while chomping down on his pancake.

"Of course I did Jakey." she said " ALEXIS JAMIE BECKETT ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE ? "

"Geez Mom ! I was just getting ready. " Alexis said with a smile "We won't be late. The bus doesn't leave in 15 minutes, and in case you forgotten the bus stop is right downstairs "

"Just eat your breakfast " Kate sighed. She loves her kids. Alexis was a great 14 year old, who is not as cranky as teenagers her age, and Jake, Jake was just a true gentleman, who could woo anyone he liked, including Kate sometimes. Kate gets a little frustrated when the kids would gang up on her, but that's what family's are like right ? Kate had Alexis in high school, when she was at a senior party, and got too drunk. The father was there for Alexis at first, and when he got her pregnant again with Jake, he just ran away. Kate has raised her two children alone, with the help of Jim and Lanie sometimes. During hard cases, her dad would always have her back.

"Hey Kids ? Aunt Lanie is going to pick you up, and then she will drop you off at Grandpa's okay ? I'll be back around evening to pick you guys up. Bring your homeworks "

"Kay Mom !" Alexis Said

Lexie and Jake finished eating their breakfast and went off to school. She prepared herself and got dressed, then drove off to the precinct.

* * *

Rick Castle woke up that morning naked, with yet another blonde bimbo. He had this habit of wearing a fake wedding ring, because then, all the women would want to be with him. It got him girls, much easier, than without the ring. He woke her up, and sent her off. He decided to skip going to the precinct and texted Beckett, because he was too hungover. He laid back down on the bed and slept until it was evening. Then he got dressed and went to his book signing event.

When he arrived in the Washington Book Store ladies were already in line waiting for him to sign their book. A line this long would usually take about 3 hours. So yeah, he prepared himself for another long night.

3 hours passed by and there were only 3 girls left on the line. There was a beautiful blonde standing in front of him, and she was really, really beautiful. She was mesmerizing. He usually falls for blonde just because they're hot, but this girl made him fall in love at first sight.

"Hi . I'm Richard Castle. Who should I make this out to ?"

"Denise. You can make it out to Denise" she said with a smile.

"Why Denise, here you go " Rick said and handed her her copy of heat wave. "Would you mind waiting for a sec ? You want to get coffee later ?"

"Sure Mr. Castle. I'll just go around the store for a while. " Denise said

"Call me Rick. And I'll see you later " Rick said grinning back at her.

Rick Castle finished his book signing and picked up the girl he just fell in love with

"Hi Denise ! "

"Hi Rick. Anyway we haven't got acquainted formally. My Name is Denise Acres, and it's a pleasure to meet you "

"Richard Castle, and the pleasure is mine"

That night was beautiful. Rick really liked Denise. She was beautiful, and not to mention hot, and that passionate night at his loft was the best he's had in years. Rick woke up that morning feeling so blessed, until he saw her getting dressed, ready to go.

"Hey, Hey ! Where are you going ?"

"I can't believed you flirted with me whole night long, and you are married ? Rick ! I thought the rumors were wrong but apparently you are an asshole " Denise said screaming

Rick suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to take the wedding ring off his finger, and he stuttered trying to make out a story

"I'm Divorced ! Well technically I'm going to get divorced. My wife and I we had such a rocky marriage, and so we had time apart, and just forgot to do the papers. Please Denise ! I swear I have no feelings for my ex anymore " Rick said slowly approaching the fuming lady in front of him, hugging her, and comforting her.

"Really ? Can I meet her ? I'm sorry I blew up on you. "

"Oh, umm Yeah ! Sure, it's just that she is very busy, but I'll get back on you later " Rick said, slightly panicking.

"Okay Rick, I'm going to leave now, I'll see you soon ? Call me when you set a schedule with your wife kay ?"

"Alright Denise. " Rick said Smiling.

_CRAP. I need a fake wife. STAT._

* * *

READ AND REVIEW ! It's a little guessable. for each review each of you get a piece of cyber cookie *YAAY* . Okay I'm being weird. Just click the Review button. Or any button. except the close button. THANKYOU !


	2. Chapter 2

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ! :D Thankyou for the reviews you guys ! It was really sweet.

I talk to much ? Lol let's continue this !

* * *

No body dropped today, which meant it was a very relaxing day for Kate Beckett. It was 4 pm, and she had 2 hours before she had to drive to her dad's house, then bring Lexie and Jake back home.

The elevator dinged, signalling someone coming, the cheerful voice of Rick Castle was heard in Beckett's ears, and she couldn't help but smile

Rick plopped down 'his chair' and beamed at beckett.

"Hi Becks !" He said

"Hi Castle. NEVER CALL ME BECKS. What are you doing here ? You said you weren't going to drop by today ?" Beckett said to him

"Umm, actually ? I need a favor. "

"Shoot. "

"We need a private place to talk about this. "  
"To the break room we go then !"

Kate walked to the break room, with rick following shortly behind her. Once she was inside the room, she shut the door, and walked over to the Espresso machine, fixed herself a glass of coffee, and the moment she started drinking, Castle decided it was a good time to open up.

"Beckett I need you to be my fake wife. "

Suddenly, sounds of coffee coming out of Beckett mouth, spluttered all over the floor.

"You want me to be what ?" Beckett said to him, giving a look disbelief

"My Fake wife !"

"FOR WHAT REASON? "

"I, there was this girl, I met her yesterday, we slept together last night, and I forgot to slip my FAKE wedding ring of my finger. I really like her. She kind of went crazy, and I had to make up a story to reassure her, and your name slipped out of my mouth. She wants to meet my fake wife, and she made me make an appointment, with my NON EXISTENT fake wife. " Castle was close to hyperventilating.

"I told you that wedding ring would get you trouble. My Name ? As in kate ? "

"Katherine. I told her your name was Katherine. "

"Jesus Castle ! I don't have to do this right ? You could get Paula, or Gina, or Meredith maybe ?"

"EUU Beckett ! Not my ex wives, and certainly not my publishers !"

"But it's going to make you not actually lie, because they're actually your ex wives !"

"Please okay, if you do me this favor I promise I will try harder not to annoy you, I will bring you coffee for the rest of your life, and I will be extra nice to you okay ? I would give you a secret password, that when you say, I would be quiet. "

"Fine. But just one date right ? I only have to convince her that I'm your EX wife, then all is done ? "

"Yes. Please. "

"Alright then fine. Now I need to get back to paperwork so I can Pick my kids up."

"Hey wait ! I'm going to set the date this Saturday, and we can go shopping tomorrow, and well, do you a makeover, then we're good to go ."

" A MAKEOVER CASTLE ? Why do I even need one ? It's just one date. "

" I need to convince her to see you as a RICH WRITER's wife okay ? I need classy bitch fashion style okay ? Sunglasses, heels that are as tall as the eiffel tower, and well dresses. "

"are you sure this is not just a trick you're playing on me so you can see me wearing dresses ?"

" Swear to God beckett, No ! "

"Alright fine. I'll go to montgomery and take a day off tomorrow. "

"Thankyou"

"I've got to get going castle, going to pick up my kids."

"Say hi to Lex and Jake for me yeah ?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow castle."

"Until tomorrow beckett. "

* * *

"Hi Katie !" Jim Beckett opened the door, and ushered her in.

"Hi Daddy. " Kate hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "How are the kids? Thanks for keeping them"  
"You know I love having them over, especially as a routinity."

"I know that Dad, and I just love you so much for that, and everything else" Kate said "By the way, do you mind having them over on saturday ? I'm really sorry for bothering you, it's just that I have a meeting with someone. "

"No problem sweetheart "

"Hi Mommy !" Jake called, running into Kate's Arms.

"Hi Jake ! How was school today ?"

"It was awesome. I got an A+ in maths, and also english !"

"Great Job honey ! "

"Hi Mom " Alexis said with a smile.

"Hi Lex what's up?"

"A in science, B+ in english !"

"I love my kids. " Kate said and wrapped them all up in a bear hug. " You want to go home now ?"

"Okay " Jake said

Alexis , Jake, and Kate hugged Jim, before leaving.

"Guys, I have something to tell you " Kate said in the car "I'm not going to work tomorrow, but I have to do a favor for uncle Castle, so I will still drop the both of you at Grandpa's okay? And I have to do another favor on saturday, so you're going to have to be with Gramps again. Or If you prefer Lanie's ? I'm really sorry guys. "

"No Problem Mom ! You really need to put yourself out there you know, besides, we're with grandpa ! We have tons of fun. " Alexis said

"I love you guys " Kate said

"Love you too mommy. " Jake said

"Love you too mom "

Once they arrived, Kate tucked the both kids and went to bed. She sighed. _Tomorrow is going to be a long , long day. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou again for the reviews ! :D SO HERE I GO

* * *

"You're seriously taking me shopping here ? Castle ! These are expensive stores ! I'm not going to be able to afford stuffs like this seriously !" Beckett said to Castle, shocked that he had taken her to the road, where all expensive shops like Jimmy Choos, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, stands tall, silently mocking her.

"That's why I'm here aren't I ? I'm going to pay for everything you buy, anything. "

"Thanks Castle. Seriously I think this fake dating thing is going to end bad for you ! What happens if she walks into the precinct one day, and finds me as your muse ?"

"I can afford plastic surgery you know, fix things up here and there "

Kate nudged Rick with her elbows

"Haha, you're so funny " She said sarcastically. "Which shop are we entering first ?"

"We need to get you shoes first. We need to make you look like sex on heels. "

"Seriously ? " She said, and Gave him her signature eye roll. Rick Just laughed.

* * *

The both entered one of the many shoe shops. Upon entering, Kate felt happy. She hadn't gone shopping like this for so long, and she couldn't help but be attracted to almost all the shoes.

"Good Morning, Sir, Mam . My Name is Sarah. How may I help you ?"

"I need the best heels you can find, for the lady right here. " Castle said

"Alright then, you may browse for a while, and I will take some of our best collections "

"Thankyou " Kate said

A few minutes later Sarah returned with 2 pair of shoes. One was a pair of blue louboutin, and Kate automatically fell in love with those shoes .

"This is our best collection, and I think the lady will look very great in these heels "

Kate tried the heels on, and they were painful, but they made her feel powerful, to say the least.

"We're taking that, and the other shoes you brought, and those 2 pairs right there, and the beautiful boots on your right please. What's your size Kate ?" Castle Asked

"I'm size 6, but Castle, why so many shoes ? It's just one date, one pair is fine. "  
"It's just to say thanks ! Come on, we're paying and then leaving to the next shop. "

"Thankyou" Kate said, and gave him a genuine smile.

3 hours later, Kate and Rick had walked in to almost every shop, and everytime they came out, Rick would be carrying two extra bags. There were now about 12 bags in his hands, and Kate felt guilty.

"Come on Rick. This is enough. Can we go now ? "

"Let me just put this in the car, and then we can go to the hair salon "  
"Why the hair Salon ? I can do my own hair. What you have done for me today is enough come on let's leave "

"We just need to make you look slightly different you know, curls, and some highlights maybe ? "  
"Urgh ! Fine Castle. "

* * *

An Hour later, when Kate Beckett looked at herself in the mirror, she was surprised. She hadn't look this good in so long, and this was just the hair. She Imagined herself wearing all the stuff Rick bought her, and she just felt so happy.

"Thankyou, Castle. Really. "  
"No problem. Now do you need to go elsewhere ?"  
"I actually didn't think it would be this fast, so I think I'm going to pick my kids up today. Do you mind dropping me at the precinct so I can drive ? "

"Alright not a problem . "

"Thankyou so much for today, Rick ! Really, this was amazing. "  
"You're welcome Kate, and have I told you you look extremely beautiful ? "

"You haven't , but thankyou Rick. This means a lot really. It's an update to my closet " She blushed furiously, and looked down, hoping that Castle couldn't see how red her cheeks were.

Rick laughed a bit. "See you on Saturday Kate ? And remember, dress Sexy, and please sound arrogant. I know that you're not like that, but act like you hate me okay ?"

"Who says I don't hate you ? " Beckett laughed back at him

"Ouch. That hurts. " Rick said with a smile.

Kate started moving the shopping bags from His car to hers, and Rick immediately stood behind her to help. Suddenly, Kate could feel hot breaths on her cheek, and when she looked back, Castle was crowding her back. She was stunned, but she couldn't move.

_Damn those eyes, and those lips. She looks extra beautiful today. _Rick thought to himself.

_His eyes are so beautiful, he's not that much of a pain in the ass anymore. _

__They both stared at each other for what seemed like so long, and Kate was the one who broke the moment.

"Umm, Rick ? There are still some bags you know !"

"Umm Right, sorry Kate. " He stumbled a bit, and went back to moving bags.

They moved the whole bag, and Kate droved off, to pick her babies up. _That wasn't actually as harsh as I thought it would be ! All and all it was a good day. Maybe saturday would be awesome !_

* * *

Okay ! Firstly, I don't know shoe sizes, and I am new to writing intense moments, so they might not feel to intense. Beckett's a little OOC here, sorry for that. Anyway, review please ? for each review you get cyber hugs ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

16 story alerts, 3 reviews. NOT BAD ! :D thankyou :D didn't think I'd get these kinds of response, so yeah, cyberhugs for everyone !

Here I go !

* * *

"Denise ! Hey ! " Castle called out, before approaching the lady and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Rick !" Denise said, smiling toothily back at him.

"Come on ! Let's get in the restaurant "

Rick guided Denise into a very fancy restaurant, with portions that are so small, and prices equaling some people's salaries for a week. He tried to play it cool, but in his heart, he was so very nervous. He texted Beckett before meeting Denise, and she had reassured him that she would come, since she had sent her kids off to her Dad's , who willingly accepted them. Castle had ordered a Limo for her, to complete the act, and it was scheduled to arrive pretty soon.

"Good Evening sir, My Name is Max, and I will be your waiter for today. Which seat do you prefer ?"

"Hi Max !" Denise said back with a cheerful voice "Anywhere would be fine ! Right, Rick ?"

"Yeah sure ! Anything for you " Rick said back.

Max showed them their seats, and went off to grab them their wine.

"Rick, How's your wife like ? I'm really nervous, actually. "

"She's fine. She can be really annoying you know ? That's why we never worked that well "

"I'm really sorry."  
"It's over Denise, now I have you " Rick said when suddenly

* * *

"Waiter ? Reservation from Mr. Castle ? " Kate said loudly strutting into the restaurant in fancy 5 inch heels, a tight black dress, that showed off her long long legs, and her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders.

Rick stood up immediately just staring at Kate Beckett who had transformed from hardcore cop, into some mean rich woman . She looked Sexy too, even sexier than she always have been.

"Why Hello Ricky ! Surprised to see me ? You look Buff now , and you look really fat ! Have you been to the gym lately ?" Kate said after kissing his cheek.

_Wow, she's really good_

"Hello Katherine, I'm not the least bit surprised to see you. Come here, meet Denise Acres over here. "

"Hello there Denise, you can just call me Kate, and by the way you are actually the first person he has brought to see me !"

"Oh Really ? Thankyou so much Kate " Denise smiled

Kate just smiled back at her

* * *

That evening was filled with Rick and Kate trying to embarrass each other with fake old stories, and it was also filled with Kate fake flirting with the waiter, and Rick just staring at her. Denise seemed to have bought their story, and it was all great. Finally it was time for the lot to go home.

"Thankyou for a lovely night Kate. That was really meaningful, you wanting to see your husband's new girlfriend. " Denise said to her

"Not a Problem Denise, anything for the Big Baby right here " Kate said while pinching Rick's cheek

"Yeah whatever Kate. " Rick said back

The ringing of Kate's phone broke their conversation.

"I'm sorry I have to pick this up!"

"Hi Sweetie. Grandpa just told me you two sold stuff on ebay ? I told you to not to sell grandpa's old stuffs remember ? Do you want me to ground you ? No ? " "RICK STOP POKING ME !" Kate then turned back to the phone "Then apologise to grandpa, tell him you're sorry . Understand me kids ? Okay I want you to apologise, then get your bags. I will be there in 15 minutes. I love you too bye. "

"You have kids? " Denise said in disbelief "When were you going to tell me Rick ? How many do you have ?

Rick and Kate just stared at each other then, not knowing what to say.

"Umm I , We have two kids. A 14 year old girl, and 10 year old boy " Rick said

"Umm, Alexis, and Jacob " Kate said , deciding to state their real name, so that miscalling names won't happen

"Wow ! How long did you plan on hiding them from me this time Rick ? "

"I just didn't want to get them involver okay ? " Rick said forming, another lie, complicating the situation.

"Can I meet them ?" Denise said

Rick looked at Kate, silently wishing she would say yes

"Fine then, when ?"

"Next weekend ?"

"Alright then. I have to go now so see you" Kate said

_WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MY KIDS INTO. _Kate said to herself. _I am so going to kill Castle._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter ! I was speed writing. Read and Review. Any reccomendation ? I have NOT finished this fic, so I am open for any reccomendations ! Thankyou for all the love, and I am new to this, so HELP ? :D That's all folks ! Reviewers gets cyber hugs ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

HAHA ! THANKYOU FOR ALL THE LOVE, again. Shoutout to my awesome fanfic non beta reader chintya ! :D I love you forever k. 3

Sorry for the longgg wait . I hate long waits, and I have to apologise for doing it. I lost inspiration, and then exam week came. I AM SO SORRY . Sorry for the short chapter, I am still on exam week, and I speed wrote this one. I hope you all don't get disappointed .

xx

"I told you that this would turn into some complicated lie Castle ! You got me in this trouble, and now my kids too? " Beckett said to him, fuming because the one-time lie has turned into something that would be so hard to get out of.

"Whoever told you to pick up the phone, from your dad, to talk to your kids, in front of my girlfriend ? Yeah Beckett, I got you into this, but you were the one who got your kids in here yourself ! I'm sorry okay ? I really am.

"But how am I supposed to get out of this Castle ? This was a one time deal ! I had refused. You could have asked your ex-wives but you had to ask me ! Why ?" Kate was really mad. She was a busy person, managing her life with two kids, and a full time job, and now castle had added another extra weight to that

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry okay ? This is good for you too okay ? You got a closet update ! I am really sorry !"

"Fine. Just don't get my kids too deep into this ! I don't need them to think their mom does "fake wife" deals for other people. Oh, and I'm leaving you to talk to my kids for a deal okay? I can't deal with this right now, I have a case. " with that, Kate strutted out of the room, leaving Castle alone in the room taking his phone, to call Alexis Beckett. He thought this was going to be easy, but boy he was wrong

Castle met the kids, at the park near their school. He had called Alexis to make an appointment, and he had called Jim and Lanie to make sure nobody was going to worry.

"So What's up Uncle Rick ? It's been a long time since we saw each other !" Jacob said and hugged Castle.

"Jake No !" Alexis said, giving a glare to Rick, before pulling Jake and whispered stuff to him

"Jake no. Okay ! Mommy told me that uncle Rick got her and us into trouble, and he wanted to talk to us. Act like you don't like him !" Alexis whispered

"Oh. Okay " Jake said bluntly before turning back to Rick, and smiled anyway

Awkward silence filled the air around them, since Alexis was busy glaring at Rick, and apparently Jacob was starting to follow his sister's footsteps in hating him.

"Umm so I have a favor to ask the both of you, see there is this girl-

"Come on, we're not dummies. Mom told us the whole story okay, about you wanting her as your fake wife, and seeing you're here to see us now, I'm guessing you got us into this whole trouble to. So let's just cut to the chase " Alexis said coldly.

She liked Rick Castle, she really did, but she remembered what hardship he put her mum in, when he re-opened her grandmother's case, and how he walked out on her, when she was ready to him, to run off with some ex-wife. Alexis vaguely remembers her mother sobbing in her room, and the girl just climbed up the bed and cuddled her till morning, when she finally told the whole story. Yes, Kate tells Alexis everything, because Alexis was a very mature girl, and the both helped each other with issues. It seems weird, but after all, they are a very weird family.

After about an hour of talking, Rick has finally turned the mood around, and they finally was okay with each other again, and Alexis and Jacob, took advantage of the situation to use Rick and they got a deal. Jacob got an X-Box complete with unlimited game CDs he would get if he requested, and a laser tag set he had always wanted. Alexis on the other hand got the complete series of The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and Lord Of The Rings. The girl wasn't happy enough until he agreed to also buy her a guitar. That seemed pretty petty and evil, but Alexis only wanted the guitar so that she could jam with her mother. Rick dropped The kids off to Jim Beckett's home. He had arranged a meeting with Denise, set to be done this weekend. He was nervous, even more nervous than he was when it was only Kate.

_I will tell Denise the truth. I have to. Before this whole mess turns larger._

* * *

That was really short wasn't it ? SO SORRYYYY :'( please still read , and review. The next chapter will be the meeting. I might not have time to write until next week, so I'll try to write soon. Read and Review kay ? I'll give cyber bibbles to all those who do ! 3 thanks


End file.
